tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirabelle Dixon/Season 3
"Seed" Mirabelle follows Daryl and Rick to go hunting, and is there when the men discover the Prison. "Sick" "Killer Within" Mirabelle is seen running with Axel and Glenn to kill walkers and try to locate the missing members of the group, specifically 'Maggie, Lori '''and '''Carl. '''She is later seen killing walkers with Rick, Oscar, Daryl, Glenn and Axel, finding T-Dog's body in the hallways. When Daryl finds Carol's scarf and gun, she's silent, and turns her head. When Maggie emerges with Lori's newborn '''baby '''and no Lori, she looks crestfallen. Daryl puts his hand on her shoulder, and she leans into his side. "Say the Word" When the need for formula becomes apparent, Mirabelle is quick to offer to go with Daryl, Glenn and Maggie to go get it. However, she stays behind with Glenn after arguing that Maggie needed this more than she did, staying behind to help those survivors left in the prison. She is seen in the common room with the others. The grief of the loss of her son begins to sink through, as well as possible grief for Lori, as when Hershel offers to let her hold the newborn, she quickly invents an excuse about walker guts before awkwardly shuffling to her cell. Later on, when she sees Daryl holding the baby, she quietly gets up and leaves. She is later seen sitting on her bed with an ultrasound picture. Shortly afterwards, Daryl brings in the baby, and she holds her hesitantly, and cries. "Hounded" "When the Dead Come Knocking" "Made to Suffer" "The Suicide King" Maggie, Mirabelle, Rick and Oscar return to Woodbury to retrieve Daryl. Upon seeing that Merle is there, and in fact, alive, she runs through the smoke to help guide the two to safety. She admonishes him for being a "jackass" when he taunts Glenn and the others, and knocks him out herself with an elbow to the face when he starts to get out of control. After a brief argument on what to do with Merle, both younger siblings agree that they can't leave him behind and say their goodbyes to Rick, Maggie and Glenn before leaving with a smug Merle, and the siblings disappear. "Home" After the scene at the river, Merle and Mirabelle begin to loudly fight, and are intervened by Daryl. As the tensions escalate, it's revealed to Merle, allegedly for the first time, that both of them were abused by their father as well, and bear scars from the incidents. She then follows Daryl back in the direction of the prison. The three arrive just in time to help save Rick from walkers. "I Ain't a Judas" "''Clear" "Arrow on the Doorstep" The group is seen arguing in the common room about the Woodbury situation. While Merle insists on going after the Governor, and tries to get his sister to back him up but, is surprised and enraged when she sides with Glenn instead, on staying put. As Merle argues with Glenn and becomes violent, everyone is surprised to see her step between the two, arguing that if he wanted to fight anyone, he'd have to fight her. When Merle proceeds to attempt to attack Glenn anyways, she is the first to jump on him to pull him off, punching him in the jaw. She seems to have the situation under control, but — Maggie and Michonne are quick to jump to her aide, to prevent his knife hand from stabbing her in the squabble, proving the bond the group has with one another. "Prey" "This Sorrowful Life" "Welcome to the Tombs"